Mischief Managed Christmas Edition
by MsTonksLupin
Summary: Snogging in Grimmauld's peace? Why on earth could anybody do that? Fred and George have invented something new, Sirius is bored. As for Tonks, she's on duty on Christmas Eve, and Remus is particularly grumpy to have his book hidden by Kreacher. The story of a Christmas prank -not exactly- gone wrong, from five different points of view. Have yourself a very merry Christmas!


**This is a little fluffy Christmas story from many different Point Of Views. I hope you'll like it, and you'll smile a little thinking of Christmas:) Thank you so much for all your support!**

**Please review:)**

"**Fred?"**

"**Yes, George?"**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It depends. Are you thinking that we're going to become rich?"

"That's exactly what I have on my mind."

"Our latest invention was genius."

"Well done, brother, that was the adjective I was searching to describe _us_."

"If only…-"

"-we could test it! But I reckon that this house will offer us quite a few opportunities. We can't test it…-"

"-on mum. She would get mad. I don't want to hear her charming voice again, shouting the way she did when she found out about our experiments on Kreacher."

We both shivered. "Not to mention that, especially now that poor dad is in St. Mungo's, I wouldn't really like matchmaking my own mother with Dung or Snape."

"But who could we test it on?"

"Snape? Wouldn't that be a delightful sight to witness?"

"Thank you. I think I'll just go hang myself from the Ancient and Noble dusty chandelier."

"You're right. Better the ghoul in the attic than Snape."

"What about Sirius? Poor man's really cool, and he could use some love."

"Hestia slapped him in the face last week, after what he suggested to her."

"Harry's already snogging Chang…-"

"-and our sweet baby sister's snogging that git, Michael Corner."

"Kingsley's already married."

"And we certainly have more class than matchmaking married people."

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"I thought that first!"

"But I verbalized it first."

"I have to admit that this is a wonderful idea. Ronniekins and Bookworm are both in terrible need of a good shag."

"Ew. He's our brother. Why are you trying so hard to kill me today? At least you could've said a snog! But…-"

"-They're both still babies, always fighting like a bunch of horny gnomes. Not to mention that they're _prefects_!"

"Oh, my dear brother, how didn't we think of _that_? They'll probably give us detention!"

We both laughed.

"Well Fred, I strongly believe that we're going to have a hard time finding someone willing to become our victim in this lovely house."

"For once again, Georgie, I feel obliged to agree with you."

**Ah, Christmas! The most wonderful time of the year!**

Or no?

It had never been for me, at least, what with those extremely pissing family gatherings, with Kreacher walking around with disks of disgusting finger-food, scaring the hell out of me, with the annoying hundred-year-old smelly aunts, with my charming mother who had always been trying to introduce me to _respectable, pureblood young ladies _who were invited in the balls we held at The Ancient and Noble house of the Blacks.

Let me tell you that: apart from my ideological opposition to ever do a respectable marriage, those women always had the hugest arses, or the tiniest brains. No mother, no pureblood shit for me, thank you very much! You can marry them yourself.

That she didn't of course, as she fortunately died soon enough for me to live a few years in peace before starting spending Christmases in lovely Azkaban.

Well, these are the Christmases I don't even want to talk about.

There were two or three times of course, that Christmas had been bloody awesome! The ones I spent at James' house with my friends, and that year when Harry had been born, and Lily and James were alive and Remus had found his first job and we celebrated with the Order… If you exclude the pointless existence of Wormtail, it had been perfect.

But hey, now I can feel all gay again! You know, with the "happy" definition of the word, because I most certainly don't feel _gay, _at least I didn't last week when I suggested to Hestia to…

Oh, never mind. My left cheek will never be the same again.

I love that creepy old house being full with people. Harry's company is amazing, and we do have fun with the Order members… sometimes. I mean, when Snivellus is not around. And Buckbeak is quite an amusing old fellow. He loves wearing silly hats and we have some interesting man-to-man conversations. More interesting than the ones that I have with Moony at least. Don't get me wrong, Moony is awesome, he's my best mate and all, but, man, he's acting like a thousand year old person sometimes. He never joins drinking games with Tonks and Bill and he so stubbornly refuses that he has a crush on her. A serious one, that is. Poor man needs some Christmas spirit.

Oh, and a shag. He's in terrible need of a good shag.

These two are bloody hilarious of a sight to witness when together, Remus and Tonks! She becomes even clumsier than usually (if that's possible anyway), and trips into every poor piece of furniture that belonged to my beloved family and happens to rudely enter her way. Then she blushes in a quite adorable way which she thinks is pathetic (well, it might be, just a little bit), and her hair takes a ridiculous shade of carrot orange or lime green. And Moony, oh, poor old Moony starts rambling and flirting unconsciously in a really old-fashioned way, making her hot chocolate and complimenting that hideous name she owns. And then, when she blurts out something really spontaneous and unexpected, he blushes and hides his face behind a huge, dusty book. Oh, sometimes I wish they would just admit they're in love with each other, but then again, watching all those awkward scenes is the perfect choice for every time I need a good laugh. Better than Magic Saturday Night Comedy, they are. Well, everything's better than Magic Saturday Night Comedy anyway. Even Kreacher.

No. Forget I said that.

So now Harry and Ron are playing chess upstairs, the twins are hopefully blowing up some room of my house, Ginny and Hermione are probably having a pajama-unicorn-rainbow-candy-makeover or other stuff girls do and Molly has visited Arthur at St. Mungo's. Buckbeak's having a mid-life crisis in my room, so that leaves me alone to decorate the living room in a way that will make this crappy house suitable for people to spend Christmas in. I was really excited when I started decorating an hour ago, but then a doxy dressed as one of Santa's elves bit my finger and I guess that's why I've started finding the whole thing a little boring. Christmas isn't fun if you're decorating alone. I hope Moony and Tonks will show up soon.

I should have studied Divination after Hogwarts. Because here she is! That was unmistakably the sound of the troll foot umbrella stand being raped by Tonks' feet.

She enters the living room with her pink boots thumping heavily on the floor. She's wearing a huge purple sweater with snowflakes and some leather trousers. Her hair is dark blue, and she looks moody, if you want my opinion. Or, as I would put it again -with fear of becoming boring- in terrible need of a good-Moony containing shag.

"Hey, Tonks!"

"Wotcher…"

"How come you're not at work, chasing my notorious mass murdering –yet glorious- ass off?"

"You've been spotted in the Caribbean lately." I whistle at the thought of some exotic chicks wearing coconut bras. "Besides", she continues, "I have the day off." She looks at the garlands I'm levitating with my wand. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I'm decorating. Do you want to help?"

She immediately looks cheered up. "Sure!" She gets up and starts placing ornaments on the tree.

"Be careful, I hate giving you dangerous tasks for everybody's health."

"I'm a bloody auror!"

"Who can't keep her both feet on the ground."

Oh, here comes the groom! Moony enters the room with a furious look in his face, but immediately notices the object of his affection and calms down a little. "Hello Tonks, how are you?"

I know she's blushed before I even look at her. Oh, now I'm looking at her! I was right! Of course she is! "Fine, how are you, Remus?"

"Same old. Has any of you seen my book, _Transfiguration Through The 20__th__ Century_?"

"I can assure you I didn't borrow it to read before sleeping." I shrug.

"I'm sure I can depend on you." He says. "I left it in the library but it's nowhere to be seen."

"Kreacher might have hidden it somewhere. He hates you for being a half-breed."

"I'm going to kill him!"

That sounds fun! "Hey, don't do it without me!"

A loud _bang _interrupts us. We both turn to face Tonks sitting on the floor, covered in ribbons and garlands with a miserable expression. He'll probably rush to help her up. Oh, he just did. Adorable.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." She curses and blushes dangerously, rubbing her sore hip. "I was just helping Sirius… decorate."

He's trying to hide a smile. "Of course you were!"

"Will you help us?"

"I'm mostly thinking of making you some hot chocolate. You seem to have had a harsh day."

She smiles and they just stand there, staring at each other.

"Hey!" I moan. "I'm feeling left out. Nobody ever makes _me _hot chocolate! No wonder I'll become an alcoholic!"

They both rudely ignore me as he heads to the kitchen. She refuses to look at me, and starts hanging ornaments again.

"Christmas just ain't Christmas without the one you love. New Year's just ain't New Year's without the _wolf_ you love." I hum while levitating the star for the Christmas tree.

"Shut up!" she mumbles.

"Why? I'm just singing!" I defend myself innocently. "Can't one sing in their bloody own house nowadays?"

"You know you're not _just singing_!"

"Oh, really? What am I doing, then?"

"You're teasing me!"

"That job of yours has made you really suspicious, dear cousin. Why on earth would I tease you? There's nothing wrong with being in love!"

"I'm not" she lowers her voice until it's a quiet hiss "in bloody love!"

"Right. Of course you aren't."

"Stop it!"

"What? I just said that you aren't!"

"That is correct."

"You don't even care to know what Remus told me about you the other day."

"Of course I don't. What? Remus talked about me?"

I try to hide my laughter. "I will say no more. You clearly are not interested."

"Fine." She crosses her arms and looks away. "Why would I care about your gossip with Moony?"

The very same Moony enters the living room with three mugs of hot hot chocolate in his hands. "Did I hear my name?" he asks.

She bits her lower lip. "Sirius was just…"

"Singing!" I help her.

"Singing!" she agrees

"Singing…" He repeats, bemused. "A song with my name in the lyrics?"

Must improvise. Must improvise. "Jingle Bells, Walburga yells, Kreacher stinks of piss, Buckbeak has a red top hat and Moony wants a kiss, hey!"

"Charming." He says, handing us the hot chocolate. "I have to admit I'm amazed."

Tonks sips half her hot chocolate, throws the rest of it on the floor, blushes again and decides to leave. Remus looks quite disappointed, but suddenly remembers of his lost book.

"Not so fast, Moony." I say after she's left and while he's walking out of the room.

He turns to face me. "What is it, Padfoot?"

"When will you do something about it?"

"About what? I don't understand."

"About your little crush on my baby cousin."

He sighs and opens his mouth. I already know that he'll say _Be serious, _but I'm faster. "I'm always Sirius!"

"How did you know what I was going to say?" he asks surprised.

"Come on, Moony, I've known you forever! I know when you like a woman, I know when you're hopelessly in love with her and I know you'll eternally be a chicken and never admit it!"

He forces a smile and walks out of the room. "Well, learn that this time you've got it wrong, Padfoot. As for the kiss in your pretty little song, I'm better off without it!"

The hell you are! "I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my _auror, _standing right outside my door…"

"Shut_ up!_"

"**Hey, Sirius!"**

"Hey, twins! What are you two up to?"

"A new invention-"

"-which will probably lead us to world domination-"

"-unless mum finds out before-"

"-so don't tell her."

"Why would I do that? Listen, I want your help."

"Does it have to do with Kreacher?"

"Because we want revenge too."

"He mismatched our quidditch socks-"

"-and hid the ingredients for the Puke Pastilles."

"No, it's not Kreacher. Not this time. What I want has to stay between the three of us."

"You can depend on us."

"I'm sure I can. It has to do with Remus and Tonks."

"What about them?"

"They are in love."

"Oh."

"We see."

"As you very well know, your former professor is quite shy and old fashioned and he could use a push in order to admit his feelings."

"He was the coolest professor we ever had. He deserves Tonks."

"Tonks is not old fashioned, though. She's hot. Like, _really _hot."

"Watch it, Fred. She's my cousin. And she belongs to Moony."

"As it happens, Sirius, our latest invention is quite the thing you need."

"Is it a love potion?"

"No."

"Something better."

"Something seasonal."

"I don't think I'm following you, guys."

"Oh, you might not be, but the mistletoe we have created, _follows _people of our choice."

"And once it catches them, it doesn't let them move until they are kissed."

"You, guys, are going to do something big with your lives."

**Sometimes I find myself wondering what I've done wrong with these children. **Sometimes I find it impossible to believe that my own sons can behave in such ways.

Some other times, all I can do is to feel proud. Because they are both geniuses.

Today, for example, I was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, cooking a proper meal to get to my dearest Arthur, when I heard a cry. What scared me the most, was the fact that the cry belonged to Remus, a kind and quiet chap who never raises his voice. The first thing that crossed my mind, was that Death Eaters had attacked him in the library, so I bared my wand and ran to help the poor man. Apparently, the same thought had probably crossed everybody else's mind, who had already rushed to see what was happening. Sirius, Mad-Eye, Bill and Tonks were outside the open library door, with their wands in their hands.

"What's wrong, Remus?" I asked, wiping my hands in a towel. Nothing seemed wrong, actually. He was just standing at the door.

"I can't move! My feet are frozen on this spot!" he protested.

"Sirius, it probably is some Dark Magic of the kind your family used to fancy!" growled Mad-Eye. "Nymphadora, we as aurors have to save him."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she moaned.

Sirius carefully walked closer and examined his friend with his eyes. "I know what this is!" he finally said, looking triumphant. "Look up there!" He pointed on the ceiling with his finger, and the six of us raised our heads. There was a mistletoe, right over the spot where Remus was stuck. My hands came to cover my mouth. This seemed like a stupid prank of the kind my twin sons were particularly fond of. "If I catch those two…" I hissed, while Bill started laughing and Tonks' face became pink, like her hair.

"Easy, Molly, they're just boys." The poor kind man comforted me. "There must be a way for me to break the spell."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid there is no way, mate. Fred and George told me about those mistletoes a few days ago. It is impossible to move after you're caught under them, without having a person of the opposite sex to kiss you on the lips."

I let out a shriek, as that foolish older son of mine laughed harder, Mad-Eye tapped his foot on the floor impatiently and Tonks' face became redder than my own hair. Sirius looked as he was feeling terribly sorry for the awkward situation his friend was into, but I knew that he wasn't sorry. Not sorry at all.

My heart caught on my throat when I remembered dear Tonks shyly asking my opinion about what she should get Remus for Christmas, casually trying to convince me that there was nothing between them. I never wanted to bring her to a difficult position by letting her know I had found out about her feelings, after all, I believe that only my innocent Ron hasn't realized yet! Love was in the air from the moment Remus met Tonks, and I never stopped wishing that the clever, stubborn man and the sweetest clumsy witch, with clothes I disapprove of, would finally admit their feelings. And now, there they were, having to kiss each other so that Remus wouldn't live the rest of his life standing at the library door.

His face was flushed and his eyes were moving to all of us desperately. "There must be a way! We'll just have to break the spell!"

"If you, a former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor can't come up with a way, then we obviously can't help you anymore." Chuckled Bill. "If you'll excuse me…" he turned his back and disappeared upstairs. That boy is in need of a haircut, but that's how ungrateful sons are, they never listen to what their mothers have to say.

Remus turned to Mad-Eye, avoiding Tonks' gaze. "You are an auror! You must know!"

"Nothing I can think of that guarantees you will get out of this with all your arms and legs in their place." Growled Mad-Eye. "You have to be kissed. I have more important things to do than spend my day here. Kingsley's waiting for me." And with that, he walked outside the house.

"What will I do?" Poor Remus looked desperate, so ashamed and humiliated.

"It seems that you have to kiss somebody."

"I… I can't!"

"Oh well then, Molly, I guess you'll have to bring his dinner here. Every other meal too, apparently."

"I have no objection with that," I said, "but Remus will need to go to the toilet at some point!"

"Fine, fine! Just… just bring me someone!" Remus looked ready to cry, and I noticed Nymphadora quietly trying to walk away.

"Sure, mate. Kreacher!"

"No, not Kreacher, I'm begging you!"

"Don't even dream of me, mate, you're not my style." Shrugged Sirius.

"I am married." I apologized.

A loud _bang _was heard and we realized that Tonks had tripped over her own feet, in the middle of the room.

"Where exactly are you going, cousin?"asked Sirius.

"I… I left some paperwork."

"Is that what friends do? Is that how you'll leave Moony? Will you have him die outside the library from embarrassment of peeing himself because he won't be able to walk…"

"SIRIUS!"

Tonks raised her red face and looked at Remus. Suddenly, she got up. "I… I guess we have no other choice, have we?" And then, without giving _him _the choice to answer, she walked towards him and leaned forward awkwardly without touching. She softly pressed her lips on his, his eyes were wide open and terrified, stunned, her eyes were closed. After only a second, she opened them, turned around, and burst out of the house running, stumbling on the troll foot umbrella stand.

Sirius was laughing. "Oh man, look at your face!"

I wasn't there to see Remus' face, I had turned my own away, hiding a smile, because some things are just too personal to witness. It was true, that wasn't a real kiss, but when I turned around and headed to the kitchen, I realized that I wasn't going to scold Fred and George for that. In fact, if we ever talked about it, which we probably wouldn't, I would congratulate them!

I just can't stop smiling when I think about Remus and Tonks! I knew it would happen from the very beginning! I'm a mother of seven, after all, and mothers always know these things!

**I had always thought that Christmas **was the time to spend some nice, peaceful days with your family and friends. But of course, I wasn't allowed to spend some quiet Christmas, playing chess with my best friend and the son of my other best friend, no. Because, in my mid-thirties, after all these years, I so foolishly let myself fall in love with a younger woman I should never have. How can you remain peaceful when you have your best friend teasing you all the time about the fact that you are in love with his cousin, how can you be thankful for the whole Christmas spirit, when the spirit itself traps you under a mistletoe and humiliates you in front of five adults _and _the object of your affection, how can you sleep properly at night when the very object of your affection kisses you, how can you concentrate on buying presents for your friends when you can think about nothing else but that precious kiss, especially when you know that it should never have happened and that she felt obligated to give it to you? How can you keep calm and help Molly cook for the Christmas Eve dinner as you had planned, when all you want to do is sit in your room in front of your mirror, trying patched robes, faded shirts and old-fashioned sweaters, fixing your messy hair just like a schoolboy, in order to look good for her at the party? These are some of the ridiculous things that happen to a ridiculous man who dares to fall for a woman he should never be in love with. And do you want to hear the best part? Even when I decided I should get her out of my mind, because I simply would never be with her, it was impossible. I spent the whole dinner party taking deep breaths every time I heard the door but it never was her, it was Bill and Mad-Eye and Dung and Emmeline, but she wasn't coming. My heart would race every time I heard Walburga Black's portrait crying, but it never was because of the troll foot umbrella stand. I failed to concentrate at my conversation with Kingsley because I was thinking of her, and then I found myself not enjoying Christmas Eve, even when Molly got a little drunk and Sirius a little more, because I missed her.

Midnight passed and she didn't show up. I didn't worry. She had said she was on call and that it was possible to be asked at work any time on Christmas Eve. I just missed her. I tried to convince myself that I missed a friend. It wasn't like that.

As Sirius would elegantly state it, I was officially screwed.

And then Molly said we should better go to bed, as everybody was full with her food and had started yawning, not to mention that we had to go visit Arthur at St. Mungo's the following day, so we helped clean the dining room, we said "Happy Christmas" again, Kingsley, Emmeline, Bill and Dung left, the kids and Molly went upstairs, Sirius decided to spend some time with Buckbeak, and I was left in the living room. It finally was the time to spend Christmas Eve the traditional Lupin way, reading Charles Dickens alone by the fire.

But fate had other plans.

A while after one o'clock, the door opened and I heard the sound of the troll foot umbrella stand. Thankfully, Walburga's prortrait was drunk too, so that she was fast asleep and didn't wake.

And now, Nymphadora Tonks has just entered the living room. "Wotcher, Remus. Don't tell me that the party is over! I came as soon as they let me, that tosser, Scrimgeour, called me at work on Christmas Eve!" she complains. Her hair is magenta. She's wearing her favorite pink boots and a pink party dress, which is marvelous really, very different than what I've ever seen her wearing before, but still her style. The bodice is like a corset and the skirt is puffy, short and made of tulle.

And my heart's rhythm isn't natural, for once again these days.

**I was convinced that it would be the worse Christmas I'd ever spent, **after I almost froze to death in that tiny dress, following a suspicious man outside London together with stupid Dawlish and then realizing that the dinner party at the Headquarters was over. But from the moment I entered the living room and saw him in his patched cardigan, reading Dickens with his socked feet resting on the table, my heart started racing and I knew it wouldn't be so bloody awful after all.

We had barely spoken to each other after I kissed him that day under the twins' bewitched mistletoe, and that was because I had never felt more ashamed in all my twenty four years. I had always been the one to kiss boys first, even to pull off their clothes, sometimes scaring them away, and now look at me: hiding from the love of my life like a baby.

Oh yes, because that he is. The love of my life. Even though he doesn't give a single fuck's tail about me. Even though I'm just a fellow Order member and his best friend's pathetic little noisy cousin with the crazy hair and unsteady feet. That's what I am. That, and particularly unlucky to fall in love with a mature, handsome, clever, ultra sexy former professor who turns into a deadly beast once a month. How _awesome _is that?

When he saw me, he lowered his book and grinned slightly. "Hello, Nymphadora. I'm sorry you missed the party."

"Me too." I sighed. "Because I'm famished."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the best thing I could come up with to answer to the man of my life who had just said that he was sorry I had missed the party: that I only cared about my empty stomach, which by the way was doing some particularly rude sounds, pulling its own fuckin show.

That's why, at the moment, I'm sitting on a couch in the living room, massaging my sore feet, while he's in the kitchen, heating some leftovers for me to eat.

He enters the room and walks towards me, sits next to me on the carpeted floor and hands me the plate. I immediately start eating in an oh-so-charming way and he sits there, waiting politely for me to finish. Molly's food is complete magic for my hungry, weak body, and after finishing I feel ready to kick a Death-Eater right in the balls. "So," I say, "how was the party?"

"It was great." He smiles, then notices my miserable expression. "Just not… not the same without you."

My heart starts racing again and I hope werewolves' senses aren't enough for him to notice. I can't believe we are sitting next to each other in front of the fireplace and he's just said that to me.

"You know," he continues quickly, "especially about the troll foot umbrella stand, poor thing missed its friend on Christmas!"

I laughed and punched him slightly on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"No, really, I wish that you didn't have to spend Christmas Eve working."

"Believe me, I wish that too."

"Will you let me try and make it better for you?"

His voice sounds so unreal, it's like I'm living a dream. I just nod and he disappears in the kitchen again. After a while, he returns with two mugs of his signature hot chocolate, with extra cream and cinnamon. He hands one to me. "I know it's not pixie champagne…"

"It's my favorite." I smile. "You know it's my favorite."

He raises a hand and stops me from drinking. "Before you drink, do you think it matters if we cheat and open some presents now?"

My eyes go under the Christmas tree, where two dozens of colorful wrapped packages for everybody are laying, and I feel like a kid again. "You… you shouldn't have got me anything."

He half-smiles as I reach for a package which has _To Nymphadora, from Remus _written on it. "I wanted you to have it." He says. I hand him his own present and he unwraps it. I've bought him a forest green sweater. I notice his fingers tightly wrapped around it. "It is perfect." He breathes. "Thank you so much."

My own shaking fingers are unwrapping my package, which is quite small, while my heart pounds in my ears. It's a box. I open it. Inside, there is a silver headclip in the shape of a swallow. I forget to breathe.

"It was my mother's…"

"Remus, I… I can't accept it. It's so precious."

"You are precious."

I raise my eyes. He's looking at me. Those chocolate brown eyes are piercing, and it's a miracle I haven't fainted yet, or peed myself, or something equally elegant. I wear the clip on my head and he looks pleased.

We both take a sip from our chocolates and after we place them down again I realize that we are holding hands, both of us looking quite unaware of who was responsible for this. His touch sends electric waves through my body and the cleverest thing I can say to show him how this is the best moment of my life is: "You have cream on your mustache." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, which makes me stare at his lips, an extremely stupid thing to do, if you want my opinion, as now I can't stop thinking about kissing them until they swell, I can't help but thinking how they would taste against mine. "I knew the spell." He says all of a sudden.

I feel lost. "What spell?"

"The spell to be released from the mistletoe."

It's really impossible to remember to breathe. I have no control of my actions and words. "It's a shame you didn't get stuck under another bewitched mistletoe." I hear myself saying, "because, I would always be there to save you."

And then, his lips are softly brushing on mine, his bookish-and-tweed smell is everywhere, his hands are cupping my face and I've forgotten how to breathe normally, as he's kissing me properly for the first time. He applies a little more power and I'm officially in heaven. My fingers travel through his hair, our breathing is rugged, my head feels light, he tastes of chocolate and my heart is going to explode…

In my complete disappointment, he breaks the kiss, breathing heavily, sending warm waves of air on my chin. "Merry Christmas, Nymphadora" he whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Remus."

And then I kiss him again. Our mouths open and our tongues start dancing in the rhythm of our irregular heartbeats, the rhythm of the fire crackle, or is it the rhythm of Sirius' song from upstairs?

"Silent night, holy night, not a single elf in sight, and next to the firelight, Moony's holding Tonks so tight, snog in Grimmauld's peace, snog in Grimmauld's peace…"


End file.
